


Regarding Project BLU Moon

by FoolsgoldFenrir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Artificial Transformation, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Confusion, Doctor/Patient, Everyone's a little gay, Exotic Equipment, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Medical Experimentation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Penile Spines, Rimming, Scratching, Sexual Experimentation, Sheath Penetration, Sheath Play, Transformation, Unintentional Side Effects, Were-Creatures, Werecheetah!Scout, Weregriffin!Soldier, sheath fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir
Summary: BLU Medic rounds up the rest of the BLU team for a top secret experiment he's working on, promising enormous quantities of power as he wishes to make gods out of men. Turns out that entails turning each and every one of them into different species of werebeasts, all with different quirks and tricks. Each chapter deals with a different afflicted merc and Medic studying them intensely. Upon discovering that each transformation also makes their equipment much more exotic, he decides to have a little bit of fun by fulfilling both his desire for knowledge and his desire for cock. The experiment becomes steamier as testing continues.This story is written in first-person perspective from BLU Medic's point of view, in the style of data log entries. There may be several entries in a single chapter, but aside from the introduction each chapter will be dedicated to a different merc and a different pairing. The entire team will make an appearance at some point. Additional pairings and tags will be added as the story continues to be updated.
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Werecheetah!Scout, Medic/Weregriffin!Soldier
Comments: 27
Kudos: 20





	1. Midnight Machinations

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! Remember when I said I had some other projects in progress? Well this here is one of them, and it's going to be a long one lemme tell ya. Y'all didn't expect me to start posting furry porn, did ya? Well okay, it's more like werecreature on human porn. I'm a sucker for monster sex and I'm surprised I haven't written about it until now. It's also an opportunity to try writing kinks that I haven't gotten the chance to write (at least often enough anyway) so this story is just as much of an experiment as the events within are. There'll also be some insight into BLU Medic's life and how he views the people around him, though it's not connected to my other works. I feel like I have to mention that because of my tendency to link different fics together to build a connected world, and this is kind of like that but just within the fic itself.
> 
> No smut happens in the first chapter, it is simply meant as an introduction to provide context for the plot of the story. Yeah I like porn with plot, as evidenced by some of my other fics. This is why I decided to first post this with two chapters at the same time, so that I can at least give you guys some smut in the second chapter and you will get a taste of what is to come in the future. Also, accents will be absent from the dialogue for the most part as another part of experimenting with writing. It might be easier, but I might also end up missing using them. We'll see.

**Log Date: June 23rd, 1969 [Completed 2:14 A.M.]**

**Studies and findings of yours truly, the BLU Medic**

**Regarding Project BLU Moon - The Beginning**

It has been approximately 27 minutes since I have last conceived yet another brilliant idea. I had been laying in my bedroom for the past hour or so, not feeling any more tired than when I first crawled under the covers. My Heavy has unfortunately been unable to join me tonight, for it was his turn to stay on guard outside for the night patrol. I understand, I truly do. Despite Herr Engineer having set up numerous sentries in various upgraded states, there is always a chance that an enemy could take them down, or otherwise slip past their defenses.

A Spy in particular, the RED Spy is a very bold man and had done it before, as we have unfortunately learned one morning when we woke up to find our briefcase missing and every sentry sapped. We were thankfully able to recapture the intelligence (although truth be told, Reliable Excavation Demolition never had much to begin with) during the battle that day. That incident taught us all at Builders League United that we must be more alert and set up more effective protective measures. And thus, every night after the lights go out, one mercenary is required to be put on guard outside to watch for any threats that may be lurking.

Aheh, it would seem as though I cannot help but occasionally ramble on about one subject that I get fixated on through writing. I apologize, although since these notes are meant for my eyes only for when I wish to look back on them, there is nobody to apologize to but to myself. And perhaps all of the pens long since bled dry of ink thanks to my logorrhea. The condition is also sometimes informally known as “diarrhea of the mouth” in referral to excessive wordiness in speech, though in my case I would say it is more so of the pen. No matter what sort of immature jokes Herr Scout makes in reference to that particular stereotype associated with my nationality, jokes that are very untrue might I add. I would certainly say that Scout is afflicted with a case of logorrhea, though not of the pen. In either interpretation of the condition, I would not be surprised.

Whoops, I have done it again! Ah well, time to get back on track. Even while bundled up underneath several layers of warm bedding, I had been unable to make myself fall asleep despite the labor that comes with being a field medic. It is very tiring work, and yet my mind is always swarming with different ideas, machinations, hypotheses, and more of the sort. I am a man of science, it is simply in my nature to always be thinking. It was no different now 31 minutes ago, and so here I am writing a log entry for my latest experiment. It will be a grueling series of tests, with liberal use of trial and error, pain and pleasure alike that comes with great power, and the requirement of a new coffee maker after it inevitably breaks between me needing to use it more often to pull all-nighters and Herr Sniper’s typical coffee consumption.

And all due to one question: _“I can already turn men into gods, but what if I could make them even more powerful than they already are?”_

Indeed, I have been successful in granting invulnerability to my teammates and myself via the power of Ubercharge for a short period of time once activated. I had then gone on to create two other abilities, immunity towards certain kinds of damage via the Vaccinator and an increase of strength and damage output via the Kritzkrieg. And it’s all thanks to my skills as a surgeon and a state-of-the-art improviser in order to plant mega baboon hearts into every single member of BLU. Yes, even myself as I have already stated. Who needs a medical license when surgery is just stabbing someone back to life and you have the Devil’s promise on your side after summoning the Dark Prince himself on one lonely blue moon?

A lonely blue moon just like tonight. Quite a rare occurrence, yet very fitting.

I was able to get the assistance of Engineer to hold my chest and ribcage open and keep a mirror steady while I implanted the oversized heart into the cavity, the Medigun prototype being the only thing keeping me alive as had been the case with everyone else’s open-heart surgery. He was quite squeamish during the ordeal at first, but I believe it was that event that further desensitized him enough to become my partner in science.

Two specific variables stuck out to me the more I thought over the question. Far be it the first time it had popped up. A man of science has no time for rest, once one project is completed three more will take its place, a hydra in the form of an insatiable quest for knowledge and power. It is that quest that led to me creating more mediguns with other abilities after all, and it is what led to my pursuit of a career in the medical field. My presence within it is… technically illegal nowadays, but my very existence is also illegal these days anyway. Oh well, such is life.

As I was saying, the two variables that stuck out the most were the use of a medigun and the use of exotic animal parts. Heavy’s original heart did not survive the voltage of the Medigun for more than a second and burst, making quite a mess. However, the heart of the mega baboon, an exotic animal with immense strength and raw ferocity the likes of which a man could never hope to reach, had managed to withstand the force. The strength of the animal itself was the reason I chose to implant it into Heavy and the others as a replacement to withstand the effects of an Ubercharge. I have the parts, and the very essence at that, of many other exotic animals as well. They range from simply elusive to rare in number, to nearly extinct and extinct thanks to Saxton Hale. The latter is becoming quite a common occurrence as of recent times, and I am lucky enough to have at least one remnant of their past existence here in the lab. To later be placed into a patient for the sake of modifying them in any way I see fit, of course.

All of that considered, I wonder what would happen if I were to use the blood (and possibly other parts as well) of particular exotic animals and then put it under a medigun beam, could the power of that animal be transferred to a subject of my choosing? And what if I were to combine blood and other parts of multiple animals together? Would there be any way other than through action that the results of the experiment would show themselves within the subject? Well, there’s no time like the present to get started on this! I need answers and I need them quickly!

So I threw off the blankets and sprinted through the halls towards Engineer’s room, clad in nothing but loose-fitting sleepwear. This would not be the first time I have woken him up from his slumber at a time like this, he understands just as much as I that science has no time for waiting. Something tells me that a brand new medigun will be in order. Alas, he will not be the first one to test it. I am a stickler for order, and I would like to test it in class order, starting with the Offense division, next the Defense division (which he belongs to so he will still get his chance), and lastly the Support division.

* * *

**Log Update: July 10th, 1969 [Completed 7:13 P.M.]**

Engineer and I had spent the rest of that night and then some hours into the morning discussing and drawing a concept design for an entirely new medigun. It is currently just a prototype and I believe we will need to continue refining it within the duration of this experiment. This will likely have an effect on the test results, so I may need to revisit my teammates for repeated testing and compare the new results with the improvements. That, however, is something that I will plan for in the future. For now, I will be activating the unique effects of the substance by placing it under a steady beam for around five minutes.

It took a full week to actually build the prototype, not including the time it took to decide what materials to use and for the orders of said materials to arrive. Or the days where we couldn't work on it due to other priorities, such as patients checking in after fighting or work making either of us too tired to do anything other than relax. The liquid was the most difficult part of the process despite it being a modified version of the kind in the original Quick-Fix. The same had been done for the Vaccinator and the Kritzkrieg for different results. That way, there would still be a healing effect (originally an unintended side effect, but intentional for the future medigun counterparts) alongside a different effect from the Ubercharge. Once it was done, both Herr Engineer and I could tell it was worth our time and the time we would continue to spend making adjustments would also be worth it.

The new medigun has an interesting design in both physical appearance and functionality, in my opinion. It is bulkier and heavier in my hands than any of my other mediguns but it is easier to keep a grip on. It reaches its Ubercharge at a quicker rate than the Medigun itself but at a slower rate than the rest. I would say its rate is between the Medigun and the Kritzkrieg. The lever to crank it up is attached to the side rather than on top, and the capsule holding the blue and white glowing liquid is shaped like an orb with a couple of small cosmetic splotches that make it resemble a full moon. Two robotic arms with claw-like fingers keep the orb capsule in place and attached, and the nozzle looks somewhat like a crescent moon when I look at it from the side.

Engineer and I have decided to dub the brand new invention the “Prodigium Ex Machina”, which is Latin for “monster of the machine.” Perhaps not the most inventive name, but we think it has just the right amount of _badass_ in it.

Exhausted as I was after that ordeal, I would like to get this experiment underway as soon as possible and so I called the rest of the team into the waiting area in front of the medical bay. I would have had them inside the medbay itself, but it is much easier to keep them where I can see them all at the same time. That way, they also all have an equal opportunity in being able to listen to me because I will not have to move from place to place to address them all thanks to the extra space that the hallway allows. I was pleased to have a full audience once I arrived to explain exactly what I had in mind, although some of them looked more uneasy than the others. Particularly Scout, Sniper and Pyro. Which did not surprise me, I know that they are not a fan of doctors and I’ll admit that I can sometimes come off as a little imposing. Even my friendliest smiles tend to look like evil grins, maybe even more than my actual evil grins.

"Hallo, frauleins!" I greeted them cheerfully. I like to greet them like that whenever I can because getting a rise out of my patients that wish to be seen as an idealized hypermasculine version of themselves and making them question that version amuses me. And the ones that are more down-to-Earth also get a good chuckle out of seeing them get indignant. Maybe that is why Spy and I manage to get along well. Teaching them a couple of phrases in German was worth it.

I had to wait until Scout, Soldier and Demoman were done trying to prove their masculinity through flexing, wrestling and belching like a bunch of schoolboys to continue my announcement. For the record, I do not believe any of them managed to outdo each other in either masculinity, outrageousness or stupidity. Still, it was entertaining to watch and truth be told, it is one of the reasons I enjoy being with BLU. Sometimes I wonder if the RED Medic has to deal with the same thing, and I imagine that he most likely does.

“May I have your attention?” I called out over all of the commotion. Finally I had all eyes on me and was ready to begin. “Good. I have brought you all here not for your regular check-ups, we already got those done last week. Nein, today I have brought you all here for an experiment. Engineer and I have been working tirelessly on a prototype for a new medigun. That’s right, an entirely new medigun with entirely new effects, we hope so anyway.”

Engineer smiled at being mentioned, and I beamed down at him in return. He looks rather charming whenever he smiles, and luckily for me he smiles often.

“Similarly to the open-heart surgery you all received when you first joined the team, I will be seeing one of you at a time, for one test a day. After all, we still have fighting to do and I have other business to take care of. I will not have time to call in more than one of you in a single day."

"So, what part of us are you going to be cutting up this time around?" Soldier asked. An excellent inquiry to make.

"I don't think I will have to be cutting up any of you, _no matter how much I would like to."_ I said the last bit under my breath, but judging by the way Scout recoiled and whimpered while Sniper tried to shield himself with his hat, I don't think I was quiet enough. Oh well, no point in hiding my excitement now! "However, I do get to plunge needles into your bare flesh!"

Now more than just two of my patients reacted with surprise. I'm not sure why they are surprised though, surely they would be aware of my nature by now. "Okay okay, just one for each of you. Into the neck, and it is a _big_ syringe, but only one!" I may have exaggerated the size of the syringes I had prepared for them when I spread my hands out a considerable length, but watching their reactions is just so fun!

"Okay fine, it is not _that_ big." I admitted.

"Is that what you said to your wife when ya disappointed her in the bedroom the first time?" Scout chuckled. Of course he would be the one to make a crack like that, though to be fair I walked right into that one.

"Oh that's funny, coming from someone that has yet to even kiss a girl let alone take her virginity." Spy scoffed before putting a cigarette between his lips. The entire room except for Scout started chuckling at that comment, and I tried to be above it all but failed.

Then again, Spy was only technically correct but none of us here are actually virgins. Yes, not even Scout. You see, due to the circumstances of the war, we do not have many options when it comes to relieving pleasure and sometimes our hands and toys are not enough. So the logical conclusion was to turn to each other for pleasure. Although as of lately it would seem as though some of us have been gravitating towards preferred partners and might start to phase out the regular conjugal visits across the entire team in favor of a single partner. It turns out that all nine of us have at least _some_ homosexual inclinations, which is odd but also very convenient. Perhaps that is proof that people like us are more common and widespread than society is ready to believe, but that is a discussion for another time.

"Oh please, first of all nein, that is not what she said. Second of all, I am quite sure that I measure up larger than a rather considerable portion of men this room, _including you_. And third of all, before you bring it up, I am not particularly angry about my _ex-_ wife having slept with Herr Demoman." 

"Agh, it was a one time fling anyway and we were both drunk off our arses." Demoman gave a shrug.

"The joke is on her because that simply meant that I could tell her she had been married to a gay man the whole time. The look on her face…" I helped myself to another laugh and shook my head, replaying the incident in my head. "I will never forget it, nor do I ever want to."

"Okay fine, but, the syringe?" Scout asked with a wince. I am not sure whether the wince was from the embarrassment that came with the derailment of the topic of our conversation or the details I had given about the experiment to make it sound more excruciating than it will probably actually be.

"Just a joke amongst doctors is all. Anyway, the syringes contain a fluid that under the effects of the new medigun, which has been dubbed the Prodigium Ex Machina, will give you all the different qualities of beasts that fit your abilities the best! You will become more than humans thanks to my power, you will become _gotts! Bestial_ gotts!" And because ending my little speech without a proper mad scientist laugh would be a bigger crime than all of the ones I had to escape to America to avoid being put away over, I had to show off the skills my parents taught me. It would have been perfect with a lightning bolt for emphasis, but alas, the world does not always perfectly align with your agenda. And that is why I spend my years playing Gott.

"So what, laddeh, you're gonna turn us all into a petting zoo?" Demoman asked sarcastically before taking a swig from his bottle of Scrumpy.

"Not quite. If everything goes as intended, then you will have the attributes of powerful beasts, but you will still essentially be your own self. That will be the power that the new Ubercharge will grant you, and the effects themselves will vary depending on the individual."

"The doc's gotta find a use for all the exotic animal parts he's got stashed. He's almost turning into a hoarder since he's not using them as often as he thought he would." It's sad, but Engineer is telling the truth here. "I guess he's finally found a way to get some more use outta 'em."

"Jawoll." I nodded in his direction. "So! Here are your numbers, and starting tomorrow I will be calling you each in for the initial tests. There will likely be more in the future as I add enhancements to the medigun model and fix any mistakes." 

I handed my teammates their numbers, starting from 1 to 8 in the same order that I had specified earlier and bid them farewell as they took their leave. Meanwhile, I headed back into the medical bay and made my way into the bedroom that I had converted from an extra room initially meant for bedridden patients. For now, the only one that will be bedridden will be me for the next couple of hours, in order to make up for the sleep I had lost from working all night. That nap was the only reason I had enough strength later to write this log update.

With that, the recording for day 1 of this project is concluded. Tomorrow is going to be very exciting, I can tell. For both myself and for Scout, my first subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also been thinking of potentially adding drawings at the end of each chapter of whatever new thing makes an appearance. In this chapter it would be the new medigun, while in the rest it would be the beastified mercs. That's only a maybe though, drawing is not my strong suit and I don't feel completely confident in it, especially not with lewds. But I could give it a try if you guys would be interested in seeing that. It could help paint an idea of what's going on in the story and I know there is an option to add images in ao3. So yeah, just let me know if I should do that, but don't expect it to be all that good. What I'm saying is that I'm no Picasso and I'm not gonna pretend that I am.
> 
> (Edit: Since you guys do want to see my art, well it's now up for the chapters that have been posted so far and a new drawing will accompany every new chapter!)


	2. Speed Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the experiment begins with Scout as the first test subject. Things don't end up going quite as planned and Scout gets turned into a werecheetah. Initial fear, confusion, and anger lead to excitement and impromptu sex.
> 
> Chapter Kinks (aside from monster sex): Frottage & Sheath Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, every chapter will likely be a pun or reference of some sort so just bear with me here. Maybe not every chapter, but most likely every chapter. I'm a sucker for puns. And the measurements provided will be very exact because Medic is a fucking nerd. Both literally and figuratively.
> 
> Well this is what happens when you watch the same werebeast transformation sequence complications on youtube over and over... you get inspired! Inspired enough to crank this out. You can tell I had a lot of fun with the transformation here, heh. Didn't even realize I saw it as a kink until recently, always thought I just found it fascinating from a horror perspective since I really love monsters and creepy shit, longtime horror movie fan here. But here we are. I don't know, I don't feel 100% confident in this chapter, but I hope ya enjoy it.

**Log Date: July 11th, 1969 [Completed 4:51 P.M.]**

**Studies and findings of yours truly, the BLU Medic**

**Regarding Project BLU Moon - Herr Scout**

First things first, I can say that so far, this project is a success. However, I cannot be so hasty as to say that I have enough evidence to prove my hypothesis to be correct just yet. I have only tested one subject, and _Gott_ did that test ever throw me for a loop. It threw my subject for a loop as well, perhaps even more so. While it is true that seeing and experiencing the qualities of a beast were to be expected, neither of us had expected the test subject to transform into a half-man half-beast creature, nor had either of us expected to fornicate as part of the testing either. The subject I am talking about today is, of course, the Scout.

Allow me to backpedal on what I mean when I say we fornicated as part of the testing. We did not outright have penetrative sex, neither were either of us in a giving role or a receiving role for the act. It was more of an equal dynamic, I would say. However, I did end up observing and running diagnostics on the surprisingly unique equipment that the transformation had given to Scout. I am a doctor and am thus intimately familiar with human anatomy (Herr Heavy can certainly attest to that!) The keyword here is _human,_ and I don’t know what I expected but what I witnessed was not it, that I can be sure of. I was unaware that genitalia would differ in either appearance or function between different species, but it does make sense. Although, even then I am unsure if he would count as a different species. Although no longer a complete human he is technically still a _person_ , just afflicted. He could still talk, and think, and feel, and of course, consent.

Now that I have that out of the way, the rest of this report will be dedicated to describing everything in the test exactly as it had gone.

I wish to make the animal or animals each of my teammates gain the attributes of as fitting for their abilities as possible. Luckily, I had the perfect choice ready for the young man. I figured that since his job was to put his speed to good use in combat, then it would be most fitting to give him attributes from the fastest land mammal on the planet. I recall one time that we were situated in a base in Egypt for two months, and it turned out that we were not the only dangerous creatures to be prowling around the area. We were blindsided by a dire cheetah attack right in the middle of a battle, and we had to form a temporary truce with RED to take it down.

The dire cheetah is very different from a regular cheetah. A regular cheetah would only reach the waist of a full-grown person from the shoulder, but the dire cheetah managed to reach more than half of Heavy’s height and is three times greater in length. And its tail, five times greater in length. It is not just a giant cheetah, however, oh no. Its body type is contradictory, retaining the finesse and agility of its more petite relative despite the addition of rippling muscles throughout its frame. It sports a birch-colored mane around its neck and shoulders, similar to that of an adolescent male lion. Its teeth are too big to fit in its mouth and stick out like a crocodile’s, and its claws are too long to be hidden by the tufts of fur around its paws similar to the fur that makes up its mane. It is also faster than a normal cheetah, so you essentially have a monstrous cat that can barrel right into you, and if that doesn’t kill you on impact then its teeth and claws can shred a person in a matter of seconds. As if that wasn’t enough, it turns out that the fur making up the mane and paw tufts is not so much fur as it is a mass of tiny quills that also aid in shredding anything that dares to displease it via their existence.

Yet the beast was still no match for eighteen heavily armed mercenaries with the ability to respawn. Said mercenaries did not take too kindly to having their work so rudely interrupted, and now I have its head and a leg as well as some of its blood preserved in the best place to store biological samples - the same refrigerator in my clinic that Heavy and I keep sandwiches in. According to the gossip I may or may not have heard from Herr Spy, the RED Medic took some prizes for himself as well, including its heart, lungs, and another leg. Because I will be injecting my teammates/test subjects with a substance in order to transfer the desired effects to them, it would need to be a slurry of different ingredients, each with their own unique property to add to the mix. 

For my first attempt, I elected to keep it simple and only use ingredients from the aforementioned dire cheetah, only one animal as opposed to combining parts of different animals. In this case, the list of ingredients included a vial of blood to act as the base to mix with other parts, its teeth for the power they carry which had been grounded into bonemeal, and some leg tendons for the speed they would hopefully grant. Since the head is a prize I continue to be proud of owning to this day, I did not want to pull out all of its teeth and completely ruin its appearance. Instead, I only pulled a canine, an incisor and some premolars from the bottom part of its jaw.

Once the ingredients were mixed together, that was when the new medigun that I previously brought up would fit into the equation. I flicked the switch on and held the beaker with the solution in it up to the mist that wafted from the stationary machine’s nozzle. It felt cool to the touch and I could feel what I assume to be the effects of healing to be, seeing how in a matter of seconds the cramp in my hand had gone away. So, it is good to know that it is at least operational in that regard. The effectiveness of the serum and the way it reacts with the effects of the Prodigium Ex Machina is something that needs further testing to conclude. Based on how it worked with Scout, however, I would say that it works fairly well, if a little unexpected.

It was a work day, so I had to wait until the morning rounds were over and everyone finished showering off. Except for Pyro and Sniper, the former whom I understand wishes to wait until later to keep their identity concealed and the latter… well, he is a bushman, what else would you expect? He will probably shower later, anyway. With piss, that is. I know things about him that he doesn’t know that I know. I managed to single out Scout from the group congregating in the locker room to let him know that I was ready to see him for the test.

Scout had beaten me there, but once I arrived I could tell that he was more nervous than he was trying to let on. His legs swung back and forth from the edge of the leather seat he was sitting up from the side in. He pointed up to the stationary Prodigium Ex Machina mounted and hanging above the seat and asked, "So, is that the new medigun you were talking about?"

"Ja, it is. And this," I reached over the table and showed the boy the syringe set aside specifically for him and flicked the needle. Small drops of the liquid flew out and landed on my fingers. I could feel the power within even just those little drops and knew that this was going to be good. "This is what I need to inject through the vein in your neck."

Scout yelped and shielded himself, trying to scoot back away from me. It didn't work and he soon hit the wall. "Gaaaah _what?!_ When did ya ever say anything about it going in my neck?!"

"That would be during yesterday's announcement, Herr Scout. Surely you were paying attention while I was giving out very important information?" I asked rhetorically, knowing full well that he had an attention span shorter than the lifespan of a mayfly. I wonder how often I will need to repeat myself during the tests with the other subjects.

"Uhh… yeah! Yeah of course I was!" Scout gave a thumbs-up. "Just be gentle… and uh, don't stab me with it. Just go nice and easy, alright?" He moved his hands away and turned his head to expose his neck.

"Well of course, you have nothing to worry about. I have to be gentle anyway, otherwise I would risk spillage. And it is too precious to risk spillage over a mishap. So, please know that I have your best interests in mind when I tell you that you need to hold still.”

Scout nodded in understanding, though that frown of his remained etched within his features. Not that I would care to admit it anywhere other than in personal data logs, but I do hope that one day he and some of my other teammates learn not to fear me. I know I can be scary at times, but I do genuinely wish to help them out, I care for them and their well-being even more than just on a professional level. No matter how much they can get on my nerves, I still consider them to be my friends, and friends shouldn’t have to be afraid of each other. Unless I am actually trying to scare them, for my own amusement. With enemies it is an entirely different story, and I revel in the fact that they fear me, possibly even more than my more combat-oriented teammates. Oh well, it has only been our first year together… perhaps our relationships will get better as time goes on.

In the meantime, I held true to my word and made sure to be gentle when plunging the needle into the jugular vein of the boy’s neck, only pushing it in as far as I need to. I held him steady with my free arm around the other side of his body to minimize the amount of squirming. He grunted and I could tell it was uncomfortable for him, but luckily it didn’t take too long. Soon the syringe was emptied and I pulled it out, tossing it into an overflowing bin of used syringes marked as biohazardous waste. Note to self, the bin is almost six months overdue of being emptied. I will get to that soon enough. I am not sure exactly when, I have a lot of work currently as well as ahead of me.

“How do you feel?” I asked while aiming the new medigun at him and flicking the switch on.

"Kinda sweaty actually, did ya turn the heater on or something?" Scout was holding his shirt out by the head hole and panting like a dog. It actually felt considerably cold in the medical bay to me, just the way I like it.

"It is July, why would I have the heater on?"

"I dunno, it's like the boiler room in _Satan's ass_ but worse and- _aaaargh!"_ Suddenly Scout put a hand to his mouth and whimpered. He was covering his mouth but I could clearly see little trickles of blood rolling down his fingers.

“Scout…? S-show me your hands.” I ordered, unable to take my eyes off of the blood. As far as I knew, none of the mediguns were supposed to cause bleeding or other injury in anyone its energy beam was focused on. More often than not it got _rid_ of bleeding, in fact.

He did so, and they shook uncontrollably. I could now tell that the source of the blood had been from his fingertips, and upon closer inspection, his fingernails. Nails that alarmingly enough appeared to be getting sharper, elongating into curved claws comparable to that of a feline’s. Also comparable to a feline were the lightish-grey pawpads that were forming and starting to replace the pads of his fingers. Larger ones formed in the center of his palms, which along with his entire hands started enlarging. His fingers became longer and further set apart as well, and then _hair_ started to grow from his pores and cover them.

Or more accurately, _fur_ started to grow. Tawny fur grew at first in strands but then turned into tufts as this strange transformation went on, and soon black spots formed within the fur as well. It was growing in multiple places at the same time, as did the parts that they grew on, but in mass. Scout whimpered and hugged himself tightly as his formerly scrawny human arms grew into arms that looked like they fit more on some odd feline creature, and little did we know at the time that was exactly what he was becoming. Then the transformation started to affect his legs and feet, which began to shake just as his hands did earlier. The sleeves of his shirt were torn, bits of blue cloth clinging onto his changing form momentarily before being shaken off. He collapsed onto the floor, hitting his knees from a considerable height but seemingly unable to care. I do not blame him, considering the circumstances.

I stepped aside, just barely avoiding getting nicked by one of his new claws, only able to watch in a mix of horror and fascination but mostly the latter. This must have been how Frankenstein felt as he witnessed his monster come to life, except less intentional in my case. Although the Boston boy is a scrawny little thing, it is his legs that got the level of muscular development needed to aid him in the various stunts in running and parkour. Those muscles bulged and lengthened, as did the fur that also started to spread across the skin there. Like his shirt, his pants were left in tatters and his cleats completely ruined, tossed to the side while he knelt in a pile of what used to be pants.

“Doc, what the fuck is going on?!” He shrieked, arms and hands flexed out and chest heaving, also going under those same changes. A birch-colored mane just like that of the dire cheetah from which the serum had come from grew out and enveloped his neck and part of his chest as if it were the lining of a regal coat. Aside from it actually being fur rather than the cluster of quills that a true dire cheetah would possess. His hat and earpiece had since fallen off, the earpiece presumably broken from how hard it had hit the ground and the sparks emitting from it. It was a good thing that BLU was always prepared with thousands upon thousands of replacement outfits for each of us, including the non-cloth accessories that came with them.

“I-” I attempted to speak, but my mouth fumbled the very second it opened. What was I supposed to even say as I watched a tail - yes, a _tail! -_ grow from the previously singular tailbone, whipping to and fro faster the longer it grew. Where on Earth those extra tailbones came from still eludes me, and frankly it is terrifying to consider. “I have no clue what any of this is, let alone why it is happening.”

“Don’t bullshit me, you did this to me! It had to have been something in that weird shit ya injected me with, or maybe it was your new fancy-schmancy medigun!” He snarled, looking much more intimidating with his teeth becoming longer, larger, and most importantly, sharper. There was an awful lot of blood spilling from his gums and over his lips and chin. The poor thing must have been in an excruciating amount of pain, evidenced by the continued whimpering and crackling of bones, most likely from being restructured to support whatever this new form was.

“L-let’s not j-jump to conclusions, Herr Scout, but possibly!” I backed away from him, trying not to appear overly frightened or giddy out of fear that him noticing either emotion could have a negative impact on him.

“Possibly?! You’re supposed to _know_ this sort of shit, man!” He snapped, a short muzzle forming outwards from his face. His nose had turned into a more feline one, black and triangle-shaped. Fur had also started to form around and on his face, short cropped mousey brown hair replaced with a thin and bristly tawny spotted coat.

I heard a familiar mechanical whirring sound followed by the buzzing of stored power. Looking up at the blue ball of electricity emitting from its nozzle, that could only mean one thing. The Prodigium Ex Machina had finally reached an Ubercharge and was ready to be deployed. Turning it downward, I flicked the switch for the first time and a burst of energy blinded the both of us for a moment. When I turned back around and uncovered my eyes, my jaw dropped to the ground at the monstrous sight before me.

At first, I could not believe that the creature in front of me used to be the Scout, let alone still was him. In front of me stood a pantherine figure that, upon taking measurements I now know had grown six inches taller. We are normally around only two inches apart in height with me being taller, but now the boy towered over me and rivaled Heavy’s height even in his hunched stance. His thick mane only made him appear even larger and taller at that. That is not even factoring in the three-foot tail still frantically whipping about in the air. White fur covered his underbelly and the underside of his snout and chin. Two black markings in the shape of tears streamed from the corners of his eyes and ended at the corners of his mouth.

A snarling mouth full of sharp teeth glistened pearly white with a blue sheen, likely from the visual effects of an Ubercharge. They were also noticeably stained with his own dried blood, as were the claws that were too long to be hidden by his furry fingers. He stood on the balls of his feet, unable to rest his heel down and forced to stand on his toes the same way an actual big cat would. Bloodied claws also tapped the linoleum floor with every little movement he made with his feet while the dogtags that hung from his neck swung with every lurch forward. Most interesting was that in both cases, the thumbs and big toes were set apart further from the rest of the digits accompanying them, resembling a dewclaw of sorts. His ears were now shorter and rounder with tufts of white fur inside, and currently drawn backwards in agitation. And mein _Gott_ his eyes - it was in his eyes that the sheer unrivaled (at the time) power of this magnificent beast-man could be seen. His eyes glowed a brilliant ice blue hue, illuminating the area around them and even the room itself despite the presence of fluorescent lighting. Notably, those eyes lacked pupils. Halfway through the transformation I had expected them to become the typically vertical slit of a cat’s eyes, but life is full of surprises. Though it seemed to me that the air was still, long whiskers on either side of his snout twitched at the slightest bit of perceived movement.

The beastified Scout took a step towards me and made another loud clacking sound with his claws, and I could only stand there frozen in shock. Then he took another step, and another, and I still stood there, unable to even flinch. It was only when I removed my glasses to clean the lens and make sure I was not hallucinating that he chose to suddenly pounce, grabbing me by the coat and slamming me into the wall at breakneck speed. It was a miracle that my head did not get split open from the sheer force that it had hit the wall. Those damned eyes locked with my own, and within them I could see many different emotions. Fear, pain, anger, distress, uncertainty… it was all there. I was not the type of man to fear for his own life, especially not with respawn fully functional as far as I know and the ubersaw sitting on a nearby table within my grasp. I did not want to have to resort to returning my own brand of violence just yet, for I could tell that underneath the supernatural and justifiably furious guise was an also rightfully terrified young man that had no idea what had just happened to him.

"N-now Scout, do not do anything that you would come to regret…" I held my hands out in both surrender and self-defense, eyes momentarily drifting towards the nearby ubersaw. "Just drop me and I will _try_ to explain what is going on."

The beast man sucked in a breath and let loose a loud and gravelly growl. Not quite a roar like he was probably going for, but not exactly a meow either. Either way, it sent spittle all over my face which I wiped away with a glove in disgust. At least his breath didn’t smell too bad, still smelling faintly of grapes. Probably from those cans of radiated liquid sugar known as Crit-A-Cola. Thankfully he followed my request and released the iron grip he had on me, taking a step back. I suppose now is a somewhat appropriate time to mention that he was completely naked, his dignity only preserved by fur and… what had just happened to his nether regions?

Protruding out from between his long, slender legs was not a human penis, not anymore. Rather, it appeared to be a sheath of sorts, covered in the same white fur as his underbelly. And this was not a small sheath either, nor were the fuzzy pair of testicles that hung below. Inside the sheath, from what I could tell, was a ring of greyish flesh close to the color of his paw pads. From that discovery I could deduce that it was meant as protection for whatever remained sheathed inside, and could slip out smoothly when needed.

To my surprise, Scout could still talk in this new form. He was obviously having trouble trying to make the words roll smoothly through his teeth and lips, sounding clipped and slurred and taking on a new baritone. At the same time, there was also a hint of high-pitched cracking in his new voice, betraying exactly what the kind of person its owner normally was. He folded his arms across his chest and impatiently tapped the floor with a foot.

"Oh really? Well go on then, doc, enlighten me. You've got thirty seconds before I beat the living daylights outta ya!." He held up his curled fists which looked smaller now that his fingers weren't all stretched out. "So you better get to explaining why these fists ain’t human fists. And that's me being generous because I'm _really fucking pissed right now!"_

Jawoll, I figured that last one out the moment he had started snarling at me before he had even completed the transformation. Now was not the time for being what is colloquially known as being a smartass, and so I held my tongue. “You see, erm… I said that I would give you the attributes of a beast, ja? Such as the speed of a cheetah, in your case. However…” I gulped, looking up at the medigun. While stationary, it could hold an Ubercharge until I manually shut off the device myself. I wonder whether the Ubercharge only triggered the completion of the transformation or if it is keeping Scout in this superpowered form. My prediction leans towards the latter.

“It would seem as though I had accidentally turned you into… ach, what would be the word for it… not a _werewolf_ exactly, nein…” I gave him a look-over, still hardly believing my eyes. “More like, a werecheetah.”

I could have sworn that I saw something snap within him at the news. His eyes widened and he took another step towards me and balled his fists. Yet, he did not attempt to hurt me. Instead, he released the clenched fist and put a hand to his forehead, no longer quite so sure what to make of this.

“Ya mean to tell me that ya turned me into a raving monster that probably has rabies and now has to eat people to get through every full moon?!” He grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me, a worried expression twisting his features.

“I don’t think things are quite as bad as you had just described them to be. For example, _are_ you raving mad? You seem just as easy to understand as you would be as a person.”

Scout stopped for a moment to think, knitting his brows and stroking his chin pensively. “Not really, no. Hell, I dunno if I’ve even got rabies, and the only thing I’m craving right about now is a stack of pancakes.”

“Listen Scout, if you promise me that you will try to remain calm throughout the procedure, and don’t try to attack me or anyone else here, then I will go down to the mess hall and cook you a stack of pancakes myself.”

Scout perked up at the offer, eyes widening, ears standing upright and mouth drawn into a toothy smile to the best of his abilities. “Since when can you cook?” He asked, taking on a more laidback posture with his hands now loosely at his furry hips and sounding intrigued at the prospect.

“I had to survive out in the world myself somehow, don’t you think? I am not as experienced in cooking traditional American breakfast items, but it’s simple enough.” I shrugged, walking away from the wall I had been pinned to not even five minutes ago and towards my measuring equipment. Perhaps I wouldn’t need to grab my ubersaw after all. “Even Soldat can cook, well he’s not very good at it, but he can manage on his own. What, you can’t?”  
  


“...No. Ma never taught me how and I didn’t have a dad around that could teach me either. Dunno if he even would if he were there though.” Scout admitted, now forlorn with his posture more slumped over.

“I probably wouldn’t have the time to teach you myself. But, I might be able to arrange a lesson or two with you courtesy of Herr Heavy or Herr Engineer, or even Herr Pyro depending on who is more willing. They are all some of the best cooks around here, though you probably know that from whenever they decide to cook a meal for us as an alternative to the cafeteria food we usually get.”

I will admit, I only made the offer because I felt sorry for him at first, after all this was not how this experiment was meant to go. He didn't know that this would happen. Now I feel somewhat obligated to make sure that when this war is over and he goes out into the world, he knows how to look after himself. At least enough so that he can feed himself. Even though I really should not, as that is not my job and it is not my fault that nobody taught him such a necessary skill in life. I am not one to show sympathy towards others for their plights if it is not war or sickness related, it is a dog eat dog world after all. Still… I have a soft spot for the boy, surprising as that may be considering that his immature attitude is a source of vexation most of the time.

"Anyway, we have some more diagnostics to run on you now. I would still consider this to be a success, given that you still seem to be in the same state of mind and I do not see any health issues present that the serum, the medigun, or the transformation had caused." I took out a notepad and pen. The notepad is for taking short summaries of information so that I may further describe the results in these log entries. "There is one particular _characteristic_ I would like to focus on…"

My gaze had drifted downward, focused on his crotch. Surely there had to be some sort of explanation for a change like this, probably some practical anatomical design just waiting to be explored! Only if he lets me, of course. And then something started poking out of the sheath, not much but a bit of pink was visible in the middle of that grey ring of flesh.

"Aw geez, of all the times to get a random boner." Scout grumbled, looking downward in distaste. "Well, this is awkward…"

"It doesn't necessarily have to be awkward. After all, far be it that this is the first time you've been _excited_ in my office." I walked forward until I reached him, resting my hands on his thighs. I wanted to spread them for a better look, but I would make no move to do so unless given the green light.

"Yeah but, first _this_ happens," He gestured to his feline form. "And then _this_ happens!" He pointed a claw downward. "And I didn't feel naked up until now even with all this fur. And this was supposed to be professional, wasn't it?"

"Yes, of course everything apart from the increase of speed has been unintentional. However, this is a most wonderful discovery, and if you are okay with me doing so, I could both collect some extra data for the experiment and take care of your quote unquote, _'awkward boner.'_ Would you like me to?"

Scout's lips pulled back to reveal his newly sharpened teeth as he threw his head back slightly and laughed. I knew from experience with them and their organs that monsters were real and out there, but I never thought I would get to see one laugh. Especially not one that was also a colleague of mine, and especially not when said colleague had been suffering a panic attack just a couple of minutes ago. 

"Shit doc, if ya wanted to try something new and developed a monster kink, ya should've just told me! I'd totally be down for becoming a monster if I knew about it first!" He exclaimed. "Would've preferred it to be less painful though."

"I have already told you several times now that I did not plan on turning you into a therianthrope."

"A what?"

"A therianthrope, or therian, is another word for a werebeast. That includes creatures such as the iconic werewolf, lesser known werecanines, werefelines just like yourself, and so on and so forth. There are many different kinds out there in the world, and it would seem as though I have discovered a way, if not the _only_ way, to create therians."

"Huh, well whaddya know? So you'll be doing the same thing to everyone else? And yeah, would be nice if ya could take care of this." He pointed a claw again at the pink flesh that now revealed itself further, though only what was presumably the head and a sliver of the shaft was visible.

"Now that I know what will really happen under the effects of the serum and the Prodigium Ex Machina, I don't see why not. I will make sure to notify everyone else first this time, of course." I nodded before focusing my attention on more… carnal matters.

Seeing the sheath and the ring of grey flesh that made up the inside of it gave me an idea. Ever being one to poke and probe things to explore them, I pulled the rubber glove tighter over my right hand and slowly pushed a finger inside the sheath. It was wedged between the shaft and what I presume to be the internal wall of the sheath. It was a surprisingly tight fit and I could feel that there was more to the organ it contained than what was currently visible, but it also felt wet and slick enough even through the glove to be able to wiggle my finger around freely. As I did so, I could feel the shaft pulsing and moving. Looking up, I could see that more of the exotic member was pushing out and revealing itself to the open air.

"O-oh god, I thought it was gonna hurt when ya stuck a finger in there but it actually feels really good." Scout breathed, a blissful smile on his face. Good, I was glad that he had managed to calm down and even enjoy himself. Definitely a step up from being scared and angry and trying to murder me. The little noises he was making sounded a lot like moaning.

“That is good to hear.” Just for the sake of it, I added an extra finger. 

Typically when that is done it is meant to stretch an orifice, but that was not my intention here. The second finger slid in just as easily as the first, and as time went on I could feel more and more room being made within the sheath. Once I felt enough free space inside to believe that he was fully unsheathed, I pulled my fingers out. Upon inspection, they were very moist and sticky to the point that I was unsure whether or not it was actually just preseminal fluid. It looked just as strong and opaque as regular human semen, though if that is just pre then one would have to imagine what the real deal would be like.

“Hold on, are you… are you _drawing my_ _dick?!”_ Scout asked in bewilderment. Indeed, I was creating an illustration of the exotic equipment he now had in the same notepad from before as I examined the details. Being ambidextrous has its benefits.

And how exotic it was! The most notable detail would be the pointy prickle-like structures that lined the entirety of the shaft in a downward direction. Penile spines, if you will. They were the most plentiful around the thick base and dwindled in number as they traveled upward, the shaft thinning out from there up until the head. Sitting on top was a rather small head, proportionately to the rest of the penis that is, which was by no means small might I add. From the measurements I couldn’t resist taking, I had found that it was just an inch under my own length while fully hard. Compared to Scout’s previous measurements (which I have for… scientific reasons) it had grown about two inches in length and 1.5 inches in girth, now about 7.2 inches and 6.4 inches respectively. Not too shabby, if you ask me.

Yes, I know my own measurement, but I highly doubt that I am the only person to measure themselves. As a man of science it is natural for me to be curious. And I am quite proud of the good hand in genetics that I have been dealt, not to brag of course.

I apologize for getting sidetracked from the topic at hand. The head was more like a point, giving the penis as a whole a cone-like shape. It was all the same salmon pink color, though if I were to get a closer look, small veins of a slightly redder color could be seen running along. The flesh was both smooth and rough at the same time, and I had to remove my gloves to get a better grasp on what I was dealing with. I initially expected the spines to nick me and be painful, then again they did not when they were pressing against my gloved fingers earlier. They were not rough in the sense that sandpaper was rough. Rather, they were harder and stuck out more, appearing to be... erect, in a sense.

I am unsure what their exact purpose is, but extra stimulation for both the owner and the recipient would be my best guess. They certainly did provide that in my experience.

"Ja. Sorry, I could not help myself, I like to draw too. I am not exactly an artist to any degree, I never applied or was interested in any art school-"

I could have sworn I heard Scout sigh in relief, as if the idea of me being an artist would be such a disastrous thing. Surely I would not be _that_ awful at it had I tried to pursue it, would I?

"Herr Engineer is usually the one to draw diagrams for his and our projects, I just took a couple of pointers from him." By the time I had finished the illustration and put it aside, I hadn't realized that I was idly stroking what I was drawing at the same time.

"Hey uh, if ya plan on stroking me off would ya mind picking up the pace? I don't think anybody can get off when it's this slow."

I was about to heed his request, but then I got a better idea. Perhaps a test like this should be more… proactive. More energetic, and more hands-on than just in a literal sense. I climbed up on top of the leather seat and disrobed, carelessly tossing aside my lab coat, vest and shirt. Meanwhile I simply pulled my jodhpurs and britches down to my ankles, not wanting to take off my boots. Now nothing would get in the way and result in embarrassing stains on my clothes. As for what else was allowed to stay, I am completely blind without my glasses and the tie stays _on_ during sex. No exceptions.

“Oh I see, you wanna actually fuck. Alright, I’m down for that. It's a lil' sudden but I'm down."

"Well ja, but actually nein. That sheath of yours is giving me an idea. Scout, get up, but stay on all fours."

He did so, now towering over me even while lowered. And from my position below, it was hard to not get excited. Actually scratch that, it was impossible and I found myself getting harder and harder the more he lingered there. He pawed at the leather with one of his clawed hands, getting more agitated the longer I kept silent.

"Doc, c'mon man, tell me whatcha wanna do already! I'm dying over here!" He complained and thrusted his hips forward once, the friction wrenching a gasp from my dry throat.

"I am sorry, I really am. I just cannot help but marvel at, well, everything that has happened! Particularly you, mein katzenhaft Freund." Normally I try to stray away from stroking his already much too big for its good ego, but there are times when I can afford to make an exception. Especially when doing so means that I can stroke something else.

"Heh, yeah I am pretty awesome ain't I? Glad to know that you know." He bragged, sitting up and pointing a clawed thumb towards his fluffy chest before getting back in position.

"Ja, ja, I know. Anyway, this position is perfect for frotting. But do you know what else this would allow us to do with your new equipment?" I grinned up at him, knowing there was a mad glint in my eye that made it look smug and evil. That is just what happens when I am genuinely happy however, I was unfortunately cursed with the face of a thug.

"Not really, no."

"I am referring to your sheath, Scout. Where I was sticking my fingers in. Am I correct in assuming that it felt good, judging by both your bodily reaction and your facial expressions?"

"Ya know doc, ya could've just said it got me hard. But yeah, you'd be right."

"When I was feeling around, I noticed that there was a lot of free space to move my fingers. There are fleshy walls inside, similar to any other orifice. So, it makes me wonder about its potential for... not quite conventional ideas."

Scout arched an eyebrow as he tried to process what I was getting at. "So you wanna stick your dick in it or something? Geez, uh… is that even possible? Is it gonna fit?"

"While that is a crude way to put it, basically yes. And I see no reason for it to not be able to accommodate my size, since it can accommodate yours."

His lips spread out in a toothy but still genuinely appreciative smile. It was actually kind of adorable even despite the lack of pupils mostly making his expressions look more serious and dark. Something tells me that he doesn't get genuine compliments as often as his ego would lead one to believe. "Alright, so… is this gonna help your study somehow, or are we just taking a break?"

I exhaled, holding back a moan since I figured it would be too soon to make such lewd noises, as he lowered his body and allowed me to slide my cock across his length and into that sheath. My stomach fluttered, sparks of excitement of both kinds from this novel experience that was now within my grasp making me shake. 

As if I hadn't found the sheath intriguing enough, it was more than just warm inside - it was _hot._ It was also moist, and unbelievably tighter than I previously believed it ever could be. I hadn't felt the same tightness around my fingers, but it reminded me of the same warmth and humidity of a throat, and the tightness of one without a gag reflex. From what I could tell, this moistness was a form of natural lubrication similar to mucus in the back of your throat to protect it or vaginal fluids that a woman produces when aroused enough to prepare for sexual intercourse. It had the consistency of the former with the purpose and slipperiness of the latter.

"You can think of it as both. You can have some sexual relief to take the edge off of everything that has happened to you today, and I get some new information that could very easily become vital in the future!" I explained excitedly. What I said had been true, after all while most clinical cases do not resort to this sort of method, it could be a great way to gather information as well. In my eyes, this is a win-win situation. "Now that we are properly set up, you may treat this as a typical frotting session. Simply thrust your hips back and forth and I shall counter your movements with my own."

Scout squirmed a little bit and the walls around my own shaft seemed to clench similarly to the ways the rings making up the anal muscles would. I took another deep breath as a second thrust made our members press against each other. It was a slick gliding motion, effectively proving my prediction that there was a natural lubrication meant for this to be correct. I do not believe he would need any other kind of lube, unlike one that lacks this same self-lubricating feature such as myself. I countered his movements with my own, rubbing against the numerous penile spines and the flesh within the sheath. The way the spines dug into my sensitive skin did not hurt, but rather make it even more sensitive and provide even further stimulation than what I was already getting.

I could tell he was having just as wonderful of a time as I was, judging by the way his face scrunched up and the animalistic growls he let out with every movement. Spittle drooled from his lips and got everywhere, dampening the fur on his neck, dripping on my skin, and a glob even landing on my coat where I had it laying next to me. I probably would have minded it more had it not been for the fact that this coat gets covered in blood so often that trying to keep it clean for more than a day is utterly impossible. Whether it be my own, my teammates or my enemies' blood from fighting, or from being within the splash zone during after-battle surgery. 

These days, sometimes I look at my once light blue tinted coat and see a pink tint mixed in, as if it had been mistakenly thrown in the washing machine alongside the REDs' laundry. Considering this, a little bit of spit never killed anyone and it wouldn't kill me. Although if it did, then that would be even more interesting to look into! I wonder if that could be achievable with the other test subjects.

“How do you feel, Scout?” I asked.

“P-pretty… pretty good. Fuck, I may be kinky but I never expected I’d get to do something like this. Feels all… _tingly_ in here, but the good kind." He pointed to the bulge where I was sheathed within him.

"Neither did I, but life is full of surprises. Now keep going, bitte."

He did, the dogtags dangling from his neck swinging to and fro as he worked. His bony yet broad shoulders rolled, sticking out high above the arch in his back. His tail went back to whipping back and forth in the air as if he were wagging it like a dog, but I suspect it was to keep himself balanced instead. I looked to where his hands were and noticed his claws had somehow pierced the leather chair. Bits of the yellow spongy padding inside spilled out from the scratch marks that tore through the tough material. I grumbled in exasperation, but decided a few strips of duct tape would be enough to patch it up later. His long, muscular legs bounced up and down, acting like a spring to propel him forward as fast as would be expected of a werecheetah. His breathing became more labored, as did mine, and now I was drooling as well.

The faster he got, the faster I got as well. While I was normally quick enough to be able to catch up with him on the battlefield while he was in his human form, there was no hope for me being able to challenge the dominance he currently had over me. Frankly, this is a nice change of pace between the boy and I. While I enjoy putting the arrogant whelp in his place just as much as the rest of my fellow mercenaries do, it also gets boring when the power dynamic never changes. That is why I consider myself to be a switch, as opposed to strictly dominant or strictly submissive. Sometimes I like being put in my place as well, especially when it enhances something that is already new in and of itself.

“Sh… sheisse, I don’t know how much longer I can last.” I pleaded. I can usually last longer than this, as with older age comes more restraint. I still have my moments where that is not the case, however.

“Yeah, me too… I… shit, I’ve been trying to hold back and I don’t think I can anym-” 

What he was trying to say got cut off and soon enough he was blowing his load all over my stomach. Oddly enough, his eyes started glowing brighter and a low electrical buzzing sound alongside the crackling sound of electricity could be heard. It cast his entire body in a soft yet noticeable bright blue hue. I thought I could also hear an almost humanlike whine amidst the more bestial growls and chirps. And I could definitely hear a ripping sound as his claws tore through more of my poor, poor chair. His tail stopped whipping around so much, now bristled and curled near my leg instead.

There was no longer any point in trying to delay my inevitable orgasm and instead decided to test a new question - how much cum can a human-felid hybrid’s sheath hold? The answer is apparently a lot, but not all of it. Much like Scout, as much as I don’t wish to compare myself to him, staying quiet is not my strong suit and so I growled and moaned along with him. I could already feel the space filling up around my cock after the first few moments of letting go. If it wasn’t already hot and humid enough, the heat was starting to become unbearable and yet I couldn’t pull out just yet. My seed started spilling out even while I remained inside, dripping down onto the seat. My poor seat…

Finally, I was able to pull out and simply laid there dazed, watching as his softening penis retreated back into its hiding spot. More seed spilled from it, only further staining the seat. The smell of sex wafted in the air, the warmth of it replacing the normally cold and sterile environment that I like to maintain. It also smelled much more potent, and in my opinion, much better. Though that could also simply be due to the heat of the moment where sexual urges override disgust. Which could explain a majority of fetishes and kinks, actually. I may need to do a separate study on that… particularly on Sniper with what we know about him. But first, I need to keep myself focused on my current project. There is still so much more testing to do!

"Hah, hah… that was… holy shit, that was on a whole 'nother level. I oughta thank you for all of this now, so thank you." Scout panted, rolling off and laying beside me instead. 

Even with his fur being damp, it's rather soft and comfortable. And although I prefer to give off a professional appearance, I found myself snuggling closer and pressing my face into it. I did not want to get up or continue testing just yet. I do not often get to have this sort of intimacy with anyone aside from Herr Heavy, but he is not always around when I am in the mood. A mad scientist with an icy demeanor I may be, but even I sometimes need comfort. And rest, that as well.

"Uhh doc, you alright?"

"I am quite alright… do you mind if I rest for a couple of minutes?"

"Err, yeah, sure thing. I could use some rest too after all that, I don't blame ya."

"Danke schoen."

"This is real freaking gay, by the way." Of course, there's the version of the Scout that I and the rest of the team are so familiar with.

"Yes, I am well aware of that."

We proceeded to stay like that for some time, huddled together in our afterglow and catching our breath. Of course, afterwards we still had some tests to run and I cannot allow myself to forget them. Once I present the fully optimized Prodigium Ex Machina and their results to the Administrator in the hopes of being allowed to use it on the battlefield, I obviously cannot present this very sexually charged data log. I could see future data logs like this one being equally not safe for work, so I will need separate data logs that I can present with the information needed. These logs are simply for myself to look back on whenever I feel like it. In order to save myself the trouble of having to rush the other set of data logs, the results from the other actual tests are as follows:

**Species:** Felinthropic Acinonyx (Werecheetah)

 **Weight:** 63.5 kg/140 lbs (Previously 115 lbs)

 **Height:** 198.12 cm/6.5 ft

 **Tail Length (included for the sake of it):** 91.44 cm/3 ft

 **Canine Teeth Length:** 3.3 cm

 **Claw Length:** 1.27 cm

**[The subject's claws are non-retractable, much like those of an actual cheetah]**

**Notable additional abilities:** Enhanced speed at around 72.9 km/h or 45.3 mph, 204% increase.

Blue energy seems to spark throughout his body whenever under the effects of an Ubercharge-fueled transformation, possibly bioluminescence. It also appears to happen whenever the subject is feeling strong emotions. This experiment will only further enhance his ability to perform in battle, making this investment worth it. The lock-on feature of the new medigun is very necessary, given the information I have been able to gather. The enemy has no hope of ever outrunning or catching up to him let alone me, the one providing the increase of ability. It is highly likely that it will continue to be necessary for other test subjects as well, but for different reasons.

One thing is for certain - the subject is very quick on the mark.

This other drawing was done by yobruh, thank you so much and I truly appreciate it!:  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The penile spines that male cats have are actually meant to not only stimulate ovulation, but also to scrub out the sperm of other cats. That's why cats are so damn loud when they go at it, it's apparently quite painful for the female cat. In fanfic land though, realism is no fun so I changed things up a bit.


	3. Aerially Talon-ted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After clearing things up for the rest of the mercenaries during a meeting, it's Soldier's turn to take part of the experiment. Unlike Scout he ends up actually enjoying the pain that comes from slowly transforming into a weregriffin. Turns out hybrid werebeasts are possible to create and are even more receptive to testing out their new exotic bits.
> 
> Chapter kinks: Blowjobs, Rimming, Scratching, Bloodplay & Breathplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a doozy compared to the previous chapter am I right? I am terribly sorry for taking so damn long to get this chapter done but it's finally here! Medic is once again a nerd with exact measurements. I still have a ton of things to get done on my list, hoo boy. Rest assured that after taking care of some other stuff the Pyro chapter will be next and possibly even more intense! Hopefully this one will be enough to sate y'all for now, enjoy the story!

**Log Date: July 14th, 1969 [Completed 6:39 P.M.]**

**Studies and findings of yours truly, the BLU Medic**

**Regarding Project BLU Moon - Herr Soldat**

I had called the rest of my team in order to give them an update on the experiment, just as I promised I would. Instead of the waiting room outside of the medical bay, I brought them to the official meeting room. Mainly because I wished to have more space to pace back and forth while speaking, and for my first test subject to demonstrate the results. The meeting went very well, in fact from what I could tell they were actually excited about what I had in store for them. While also still being afraid, I don't know how to change that just yet, but any progress is good progress!

"He- _lloooo, everybody!”_ I greeted exuberantly as I burst through the door, both arms in the air and a wide grin plastered onto my face. “The most recent news I have received is simply _wunderbar!_ I believe it will help out all of you just as much as it will help me out, mein Freunde.”

“More money for custom-made bullets for Sasha?” Heavy questioned.

“Nein, not exactly.”

“Och, new weapons?” Demo awoke from his booze-influenced slumber and slammed the presumably empty bottle of Scrumpy onto the table.

“...Weeeell, in a way I suppose, but not quite.” I ought to give credit where credit is due, vicious beasts that still have their human mind and intelligence intact could most certainly be weaponized.

“We’re going to rid the world of hippies and commies?!” Soldat banged his fists on the table and whipped his head around. His helmet fell off in the process, revealing his widened eyes filled with just as much glee as his toothy smile that stretched from ear to ear.

“No, Soldat. Not that either.” I watched the military-idealizing man visibly deflate and turn around, putting his helmet back on. “What I have is an update to the procedure I was talking about before, and had tested on Scout yesterday. It… did not go as expected, to say the very least. It actually went much better.”

"Well then stop mucking about and tell us what you've got, mate. We've got shit to do." Sniper mumbled in the back.

"I was just getting to that. You see, it turns out that the new medigun Herr Engineer and I have been working on has more drastic effects on the subject once the serum is injected. Drastic in a good way, that is!" 

I clapped my hands together loudly at that, making the Scout next to me flinch. Speaking of Scout, I was giddy at the thought of how he could demonstrate the true extent of my abilities as a miracle worker. Surely it would be quite a show! I couldn’t stall any further, nor did I want to.

"In terms of victories this week, we have no victories." I started off on a somber note, pacing around the room as I usually do. It helps calm me down and share my thoughts clearer, otherwise I would be much too jittery to do so. “That is not the longest we have gone without a victory in a period of time either. Not even two months ago, we went a little over two weeks without a single win. And some time before that, we were edging close to a month.”

“Not out of sheer incompetence, oh no. We did capture a few points, we did push the bomb cart down a shaft a couple of times, and we did capture the intel on several occasions whether via trickery or by muscling our way to where it is kept during battles. And yet, during those periods where we did not win the day despite winning several rounds, the REDs manage to beat us consistently.” I continued, scowling now as I remembered getting butchered, beaten, bludgeoned, and even took a butterfly knife to the crotch on three(!!!) separate occasions since the time I had started working here.

“Not to toot my own horn here, but a team is only as good as its Medic is, assuming said Medic is competent in their work and does their very best to ensure the rest of the team’s health, safety and success.”

“Now don’t ya deride me ‘n my machinations, ya hear? If I had a nickel for every time one of y’all rode up on me to set up a dispenser the very second the round began...” Engineer spoke up, taking his glove off and revealing his roboticized hand. 

He is understandably very proud of that hand now that he’s managed to get used to it, but Gott im Himmel… I still remember having to stay up for two days straight just to deal with the damage when he tried and failed to attach the prosthetic himself, then another day to attach it correctly and make sure it healed properly. The things I deal with for the benefit of this team and its members...

“C’mon man, I’m the one busting my ass out there to cap points and steal the intel while _yous guys_ are too busy dealing with a single sentry or the RED version of Screaming Eagles over here hopping all over the place!” Scout added, hotheaded as always.

"With all due respect, Doctuer, I did not attend this meeting when I still have more important matters to tend to just to have my competence insulted." Spy took a long drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke into the open air and pouting.

“Settle down, _settle down, please!”_ I clapped my hands together loudly again just as more people started protesting. In my experience with working with BLU, the only ways to get my teammates’ attention are via force and noise that is even louder than their own. Combining the two typically yields the best results. “Danke. Now, where was I?”

“Tootin’ yer own horn?” Sniper snarked.

“Ah, ha ha, very funny. Actually, I am not. As much as I hate to admit it, the RED Medic is simply better than me. Ever since he invented the Kritzkrieg, we have been getting curb stomped left and right even after Herr Spy stole the blueprints that allowed me to build my own model."

"I thought you said it was your own design an' that _he_ stole it." Sniper pointed out. I should have expected that little white lie to catch up to me eventually.

"Ach, you must have heard wrong then, or perhaps I was drunk. I always act like ein dummkopf under the influence, you know that." I waved him off. Nothing like another little white lie to save mein arsch. "Anyway, with the sheer power of this _new_ medigun prototype, once it is perfected we will surely tilt the war in our favor once again!" I pumped my fist into the air to punctuate my statement, hoping to inspire some hope within my comrades and get them on board with my plans.

I then motioned towards Scout. "Now, would you be so kind as to demonstrate what I mean?"

"You betcha!" Scout replied and nodded his head with a grin. I held the medigun in a steady grip and aimed for him, watching the power levels for an ubercharge steadily build until it was time. And when it was time, I flicked the switch and watched the magic happen.

I watched amusedly as everyone else stared in disbelief at the transformation taking place right in front of their very eyes. It was quicker and seemingly less painful going by how he wasn’t as noisy this time around. Muscles and bones twisted and stretched while teeth and nails grew, and bristly fur covered him until he was the beast I was responsible for turning him into. With one giant leap, he landed right in the middle of the table and growled, tail fluffing up and teeth bared. The other seven mercenaries gasped, eyes widened as they observed Scout showing off. I would still have to find a way to make sure uniforms don’t get torn from transforming. I’d imagine that would not go well during an actual battle.

“See? I wasn’t lying when I said the effects of the medigun were more drastic than I’d first expected.” I said, beaming down at them and letting Scout have his moment in the spotlight. He deserves his moment, it is rather impressive if I do say so myself after all.

Murmurs of differing opinions rose from the gathered crowd amongst themselves, some all for it while most sounded apprehensive.

“So I was right, you really _are_ gonna be turnin’ us into a petting zoo!” Demoman crossed his arms across his chest before uncrossing them and calming down. “Not that that’s a bad thing, aye laddehs? We’ll demolish them RED freaks for sure!”

“Could be nice to stick it to ‘em for a change.” Sniper added.

“See, you two get it. I will be sure to make it worth anything and everything that happens beforehand, rest assured. In the name of science, and in the name of _victory!”_

I believe it was those last few words that encouraged the rest of them to support me and my plans. Good, that will make everything run much smoother.

* * *

**Log Update: July 15th, 1969 [Completed 10:51 P.M.]**

Soldat would be next on the list, as easily inferred by the title of this section in the data log. He prefers to go by Soldier, but in my language that would be Soldat and using some words in my own native tongue makes me feel more comfortable. I could have written all of this data in German in fact, since it would only be for me, but decided that there is always an opportunity to improve one's skills in anything, in this case my ability to read and write English. So, I will be doing that while referring to Soldier as Soldat throughout this log and any in the future.

Speaking of Soldat, he is a very… _special_ man, to say the very least. He is proud of his country, which is understandable and not bad in and of itself. However, he takes it very, very, _very_ far to the point of making his love for America his core identity and I'm quite sure I have seen him masturbating to a propaganda poster of Uncle Sam before. I have also heard him speak of engaging in Founding Fathers roleplay in the bedroom more than once. So I am quite sure that if I did not give him the appearance and power of a bald eagle he would… I don't know what he would do but it likely wouldn't be pretty. Ever since it was his turn to run an interrogation, on the RED Spy at the time, the latter always ran for the hills whenever my team's Soldat was anywhere near him. As far as I know, only Engineer knows what happened that day and refuses to tell me or anyone else, seemingly just as scarred from witnessing it. Maybe I don’t want to know what he did. Soldat would probably do something similar to me, so wereeagle it was.

Except, I do believe there is more potential in choosing the kind of beast I would turn Soldat into. Unhinged and obsessive as the man may be, that is not all there is to him. It is quite obvious that he enjoys life as it is, which is something not many people can claim that late into their lives without lying. I am quite jealous of that, to be honest. He is also immensely strong and resistant, not many people can shrug off a rocket blast to the chest from the enemy team before using his own rocket launcher to rocket jump and then beat his enemy counterpart to death with a shovel. And then go back and continue pushing the cart as if nothing had happened. He is also incredibly courageous (although stupidly so, blindly rushing into the fray, but it gets the job done usually). He reminds me of a wild lion, a creature that is equally revered and feared.

So yes, as much as I am afraid of Soldat for what he is capable of, it is also why I respect him. I am very glad he's on my side. I wondered if it would be possible to create a hybrid therian by combining samples from two (or possibly more) species into the concoction. If so, then this should result in the subject turning into a griffin-like therianthrope. Today’s test proved that it was very possible.

Considering the state of disrepair my clinic was and still is (I have been too busy to do any cleanup or repairs, I shall save that for the weekend ceasefire), I decided to not run the main "tests" in there. Luckily, all mediguns have the ability to be moved outside even in their stationary position. That way, the effects of the Ubercharge fueling the new form can stick around for as long as I need it to and I won't have to keep my hands busy by holding it. When in mobile use, I typically cannot have an Ubercharge last longer than thirty seconds because the device that keeps the medigun stationary also keeps it stable. The liquid inside is otherwise rather unstable and, according to an earlier test, would result in the patient spontaneously combusting. Obviously, I cannot have that happening. The only downside of bringing the device outside is that it is very heavy and I needed, well, _Heavy_ to assist me in moving it. That is why I cannot bring the device with my mediguns into battle and keep an Ubercharge going forever.

I brought Soldat out near the fence where he kept his trophy collection of the heads of enemies he had slain. Normally when I preserve body parts of the fallen, they are of my own teammates and myself. They aid in the respawn system that allows us to cheat death several times a day. However, one day Soldat kept going on and on about wanting to keep war trophies without them getting taken before he could find them, so I gave him the collection. I find it to be morbidly fascinating, and figured it would make him more comfortable if we were to meet here for the experiment. Which as I have learned from my encounter with Scout, is very important.

"So, that's the new thingamajig you were talking about?" Soldat asked, pointing at the Prodigium Ex Machina.

"Ja, that is the new medigun. Currently still a prototype, which is why I need you to assist me in running some tests on its effects."

"Medi...gun?" He cocked his head to the side confusedly, making me just as confused.

"...Yes. You… don't know what a medigun is?" He shook his head roughly enough for the helmet that sat stop it to go askew, nearly sliding off. "It is what I have been using to heal you und everyone else during battles, und keep you alive during surgery."

"Ohhhh, you mean the healy gun with the weird magic light, right?"

"Jawoll, Soldat. That's the one. Und there are several variations of the main one I use, this one being the latest addition."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, when do I get to be a monster too, like Scout?"

"Well if you're ready, then how about right now?" I held the syringe with the new serum between my fingers. The moment I was given a nod and a smile, I pressed the needle into the jugular vein. He remained stoic the entire time, I wish more of my patients were like that. It would make administering treatment so much easier. After putting the spent syringe near the pen and notepad on the ground, I activated the medigun and focused the beam on him, pressing another button to make it lock on its target.

Soon enough, I heard the static crackle of electricity that indicated full power. "I am fully charged!" I exclaimed and laid a finger on the switch that would activate the charge. I waited again, wanting to ensure the safety of both of us. I feel like if it was anyone other than Scout during the first test I would not have been as lucky, and I certainly do not wish to push my luck too far with Soldat.

Having been given a thumbs-up and another smile, I flipped the switch and stepped back to watch. Surprisingly enough, he was much more ready for what would happen next, even _excited,_ dare I say. Even when the wind had obviously been knocked out of him, judging by the large gasp I heard, he only stumbled rather than falling to his knees the way Scout had. He clutched his chest and growled, but still smiled all throughout. Muscles bulging, his uniform sleeves tore, revealing the flesh underneath before it appeared to harden. Pale yellow scaly skin soon reached his changing fingers that did most of the job in tearing the fabric away. His previous nails were blunt to the point of almost not even being there, but by the time they’d finished growing they had sharpened into long, curved talons. Blood was smeared on the tips, though that didn’t seem to bother Soldat much. They were much longer and sharper than those of a feline’s, these had to have been at least two inches long. Which may not generally sound like much, but for nail length it is truly something to behold.

That was far from the most impressive feature of the creature transforming before my very eyes. While Scout had been shaking in fear, Soldat appeared to be shaking more so with an unexpected eagerness. With the new breath he managed to suck in, he belted out a jovial laugh that got deeper with each _“-HA”_ into an evil one. I must admit, I was rather impressed by the baritone and sheer joy within it. I couldn’t help but join in with an evil laugh of my own as I watched on in amazement. As he laughed his new talons tore through the rest of his shirt as if it were made of tissue paper. From taking a quick peek I could see the vertebrae of his spine pressing against his skin as he hunched over. It appeared to be growing in length and morphing, bones getting bigger to support his enlarging form and to be able to reach into a growing tail. The tail was very much like that of a lion’s, ending in a dark brown, almost black tuft of hair.

Speaking of hair, it grew over his expanding back, and his now shirtless chest when I moved to check on it. While he was already able to boast an impressive amount of chest hair that turned into a trail leading across his stomach and down to an equally impressive bush. Luckily for me, I happen to be partial to hairy men, the hairier the better in fact. Or in this case, furrier. Beige-gold fur replaced that chest hair and bush. And over his rising chest, the fur was partially covered by light grey fluffy down that then got covered in a protective layer of tougher exterior feathers. The plumage was dark brown and covered his shoulders as well, slivers of scaly skin visibly underneath the ends of it. The plumage stuck out in the same way an angry cat could fluff out its fur, making the already burly beast of a man appear even bigger than he already was.

By the time he’d straightened his posture and tilted his head upwards, I’d finally regained the ability to speak but there was really only one thing I could ask right now. “How… how do you feel, Soldat?” I asked, voice sounding wheezier than I’d expected it to. Probably because despite not being the one transforming, I found it difficult to breathe.

_“Never… been… BETTER!”_ He shouted, having finished laughing by then. 

He groaned instead, a guttural sound that rattled my bones while he took the effects of his own bones changing… very well. His helmet slid off completely and hit the ground. It was then that I noticed just how tight his pants looked, a very visible erection straining against the rough fabric. I sucked in a breath through my teeth, feeling my face heat up while heat also pooled in my loins. The man was bleeding, obviously in pain and unsurprisingly so given the changes he was going through, and yet he loved every second of it. Getting off on it even, and truth be told, so was I. My own pants felt tight, but the will to remain at least somewhat professional through the observation process kept them on for the time being. Still, those groans and chuckles cruelly teased my restraint.

Ah, where was I? Oh ja! Bright white downy feathers also covered his neck and head that caught the sunlight were soon covered by a coat of guard feathers as well, this time the same color as the down. Protruding tufts of feathers resembling horns covered his elongating ears, mostly laid flat but could evidently move. They perked up just as his nose, mouth and teeth started morphing. They merged together into a large, curved, sharp beak that was the same pale yellow color as his arms. It was shinier and most likely made of keratin just like the beak of an actual bird, the same material that also makes up human hair and nails. Although he no longer had teeth, it had serrated edges inside that could possibly act like teeth by ripping and tearing flesh. The beak was bleeding too, though most of the blood had smeared and dried fast.

The groans had become more like screeches, but low-pitched ones. Almost like whimpers, but not quite. In a frenzy, his talons scrabbled for the belt buckle, only fiddling with it for a moment before deciding to just tear it and the pants it held up away. It worked well enough, both in efficiency and in making me wish to do the same with my own jodhpurs. I could barely take it anymore, but I couldn’t just drop trou right then and there. I had to hold myself back, at least for a little bit longer.

I could tell that not only was I fully erect by then, but so was he. And just like Scout’s newest equipment had been exotic, so was Soldat’s. In fact, they were rather similar besides Soldat’s being, well, bigger. And girthier. Though according to my calculations, not much bigger than he already was - and frankly, I must admit, he is and always has been bigger than I am. Currently at around 8.5 inches in length and 7.4 inches in girth, going by measurements taken later, that is quite a hefty specimen. Since both measurements are only slightly smaller in human form, he still gets to boast about being one of the most well-endowed of the BLUs… second only to Herr Heavy, heh.

Back to the similarities now. Instead of being exclusively external, it appears to come out of a furry sheath that remains hidden within when the subject is not aroused, with the same dark grey flesh protecting it inside. There is also a natural lubrication that coats the phallus once it does fully emerge from its hiding spot, which certainly makes this more convenient. The slick shaft shone in the light, I swear to Gott today must be one of the brightest summer days, or any day at that, at Teufort. It was also a light pink color and had a small head. Actually, I wouldn’t say it had any head at all, the appendage tapered to a tip at the end like a rigid tentacle. Unlike a tentacle and unlike the feline type with penile spines, it was completely smooth.

The transformation didn’t end there, though I found it difficult to focus on the way his furred legs changed his posture as they changed to fit his new body. From what I could tell, he now had to stand on his toes thanks to his new paws. Long, black claws tipped the end of each toe, not as long or sharp as the talons on his fingers but enough to dig lines into the dusty earth, aside from the separate dewclaws that used to be his big toes. His boots had been ruined and tossed aside, just like the rest of his clothes. Oh well, at least there’s thousands upon thousands of those uniforms available for every class. The new set of clean clothes one is gifted with every respawn has to come from somewhere.

I didn’t even realize I was reaching for my dick until despite still being hindered by the ongoing process, Soldat took notice and darted at me, grabbing my wrist and pulling my hand away.

“So, new kink of yours, eh?” He asked, raising a feathered eyebrow over one of his now pupil-less glowing blue eyes. It was his right eye, his left eye still remained unchanged. “Enjoying the- _aaawk!”_ He cut off his question with a squawk and let go of my wrist, backing away and turning around.

The final major part of the transformation was taking place - the growth of wings. They started off as little nubs growing out from the shoulder joints but lengthened into entirely new structures, similarly to the way the tail did. Just like the plumage covering his head and chest, feathers began to grow out of the flesh that also formed to cover the growing bones. These feathers were a darker brown than the ones on his chest and shoulders, as well as bigger and stiffer in order to aid in flight. I would later find out that the strong muscles in these wings made up a third of his body weight.

It truly had been a magical experience watching the new parts form and fit with Soldat’s new body. When witnessing Scout’s transformation, the fact that it came out of left field for the both of us distracted me from its beauty. Now, I could appreciate that beauty for what it is - an achievement thought to be impossible yet achieved with the will to wield that sort of power. It was a miracle that linked science and supernatural forces together, and honestly? I’m rather jealous that I currently cannot experience it myself. Perhaps later on once everyone else has been given the ability, thoroughly studied, and the medigun as well as my methods have been perfected. And by then, I will even be able to bring it into battle.

Those wings expanded to their full size, spanning out to about 8 feet, slightly more than the high end of the average wingspan of a regular bald eagle. Talons outstretched and head reared back, Soldat let out a shrill, powerful call to the skies themselves. Both of his eyes now glowed icy blue, something I still had not gotten used to. Sparks of electricity of a similar color rippled all over his body, giving his beak and talons a blue shine to them. Interestingly enough, they collected near the tuft of his tail the most. There were not many near his wings however, instead crackling along the edges of them and blinking out of existence, likely having something to do with the distance between them. He finished his outcry and looked down upon me, eyes lidded. Although it should have been damn near impossible, I could have sworn I saw a jagged smile spread across that beak of his, almost like a smirk.

“Like I was saying, I could tell you were enjoying the show.” Soldier spoke, the words sounding even more clipped coming out of his beak than they had coming out of Scout’s mouth full of sharp teeth. I blamed the lack of lips this time around, still surprised he was even able to speak in his new form in the first place.

“Ja, how did you know?” I replied, unable to take my eyes off of him and painfully aware of how tight my jodhpurs were.

“Nothing’s ever gonna miss these eagle eyes again, sweetheart. Especially not that.” He chuckled, pointing a talon at my erection. “That’s alright, I enjoyed putting it on. You always make our special times hurt _so_ perfectly~” Just when I thought I knew the extent of Soldat’s masochism, something else always shows me that there is so much more pain that he can take, even revel in. It really knows no bounds, not even slow, agonizing body morphing is too much.

"Well then, you know how you always complain about me rocket jumping away whenever you're healing me?"

"Oh ja, _tell me about it."_ I rolled my eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. Was this a genuine question?

"Maybe you'll stop being so mad at me for it if I showed you why I love soaring in the air and destroying everything so much! How about I take you for the ride of your life, sweetie?"

I could feel my face heating up at the suggestion, and the blatant flirting. One would be very surprised to find that Soldat of all people really has a way with words. He can be just as seductive as Herr Spy at times. I nodded quickly but before I could say anything afterwards, I felt my body being pulled up against his own, talons gripping me hard enough to dig in. I let out a holler of pain but truly didn't mind it, even with the knowledge that I was likely bleeding. A final shake of his wings and he shot up in the air like a rocket. Coughing a little from the resulting dust cloud, I looked down to see that everything now looked so _small_ down below. It was breathtaking, and not just because of how fast we had shot up into the sky or the dust. Though I'm sure those were contributing factors too.

Was this what it was like to rocket jump?

I don't even know how high up we were by the time he settled into a hovering position, but I could easily see above both our base and the RED base at the same time. I'll be honest, I have never been a fan of heights. I wouldn't say I was afraid of them though, if I fell I would simply respawn and be back around 5 minutes later good as new. I laid over his stomach while wrapping my arms around his torso and my legs around his waist. I was shaking at first from the shock of it all, but managed to calm down by resting my head in the plumage on his chest. It wasn't the softest, but it still made for a surprisingly nice pillow. And it was definitely better than plummeting to the ground, of course.

"How did you know how to use those wings of yours so quickly?" I asked. I had to teach Scout how to hone his extra speed so that he didn't trip over his own hands and paws when running in his werecheetah form, so I expected having to teach Soldat how to fly. I wouldn't know exactly how, but I'm sure I would be able to _wing it._

And no, I am not sorry for that one.

Soldat shrugged his shoulders to the best of his abilities. "I don't know, it just feels like it's always been part of this bird brain of mine. Even if I only got it just now.” 

Before I could respond, I was suddenly gripped by the left leg and right arm, and flipped around. The new position put my face right up against his new member. The natural lubricant made it feel wet and slippery against my cheek, leaving behind a trail of slime whenever it moved. It also smelled like fish, though not to the point that it would be a problem. Probably because it hasn’t had much time to sit inside that sheath of his, and it would be stronger the longer it stayed inside. But, that is a test for another day. 

I was initially hesitant in dragging my tongue along the length, but came to find that the taste was not as strong as the smell, and was actually quite pleasant. I heard a soft groan make its way out of Soldat's beak as I continued licking, wanting to do a little bit of cleanup and test the waters first. Pushing down a little bit on the skin with my tongue, I got another groan out of him. Taking that as a cue to go further, I shifted and wrapped a hand around the base to make it easier to reach. Any fear of falling melted away once I got my lips around the thin, pointy, fleshy tip. It was much easier to handle the smooth member and its length, calming down and bypassing my gag reflex (surprisingly still something I sometimes struggle with even nowadays) as I took it to the root. I let it sit there to get used to the girth, feeling it pulsing against the walls of my throat.

"Aw c'mooooon already, I don't have all day! Do I need to give you a wake-up call?" He asked, obviously impatient but asking in a more playful way, as opposed to being genuinely frustrated. 

Sometimes I like to tease him because he prides himself in his resilience, and seeing him break down to the point of begging for pleasure is a beautiful sight to see. Sometimes it's also a test to see how long it takes before he takes matters, and the control I previously had, into his own hands, breaking me instead in an ironic turn of events. The feeling of talons brushing against my skin made me shiver in anticipation of both the pain that slicing through it would bring and the pleasure that would result afterwards. I would refer to myself as a masochist, as that is technically the accurate term for that scope of my many interests, but there are many different forms of masochism and it can get confusing. So, since this document is not formal due to the pornographic nature of it and simply written for my own reading pleasure, I would rather refer to myself as a… _Schlampe for pain._ Yes, that shall do it.

“I would say so, Herr Soldat.” I chuckled after pulling his cock out of my throat and giving him a sly grin.

That was enough of an answer for him to determine how far he could go. He gripped my head with his other hand and shoved it right back down my throat. I whined and just barely managed to stop myself from retching, but _Gott_ I was harder than diamonds. Even through three layers of clothes between the lab coat, the vest, and the work shirt underneath it, he’d managed to tear them to shreds in a matter of seconds. Even my pants got torn through as well, now unbelted, unbriefed, and left bare-assed. If “unbriefed” is even a word in the English language. And when I felt those wicked talons dig into my back before dragging across, leaving behind deep red marks into the flesh there, I almost thought I would climax from the sensation alone. I didn’t, but the feeling of warm blood oozing from the wounds down my sides was euphoric in a way that made my spine tingle.

“You like that too, eh Kraut? Not surprised, but I think you’ll like this even more- yeahhh that’s it…” Too busy putting more heart into the blowjob, I didn’t have enough time to ask what he meant. I got my answer when another sensation sent a tingle down my spine again, but this time for different reasons.

It was a gentle poke at first, then a flick upwards. It even tickled slightly, making me squirm. And then all at once, I felt something even more slippery and slimy than the cock in my throat wriggling in my ass. Stopping to quickly look behind me, I was met with the sight of Soldat's beak stretched wide open and his tongue darting in and out of me. It was like an even better tentacle with more mobility, swirling around in the motion that gave the act of rimming its name while plunging in deeper at the same time. The sounds that I let out… they were not dignified by any means, but if anyone were to read this, not that they would of course, I'm sure they would not blame me.

Another buck of his hips and the avian hybrid's dick was pushed past my lips once again. I whined from the suddenness of it and my glasses bumped off my face, falling down to the ground below. Gott verdamnt, those were my last pair. I'll have to put in an order for another batch through Miss Pauling, they break much too often. I have always liked it rough however, so who am I to complain? It was difficult to manage a steady pace with the added stimulation of that wonderful tongue slipping in and out, but I'd managed to fall into a rhythm that seemed to satisfy Soldat.

It got increasingly difficult when the tongue finally found my prostate, getting another undignified yelp out of me. To the best of my ability in my position, I utilized my hips to grind hard against the tongue that mercilessly teased me. That seemed to only make it press against that sweet spot with more pressure. Another set of deep claw marks into my back and spilling my blood again was what led to the eventual breakdown of my resolve. Locking my legs around Soldat's feathered neck, I practically screamed my pleasure into the open air and stained the dark ruddy brown feathers on his chest an off-white with my seed.

Just as I was about to come back up to catch my breath, I felt hard talons shoving my head back down the equally hard length. The burst of hot, sticky fluid down my throat was all the reason I needed to stay down there. The added pleasure of breathplay was overstimulating, I could feel my eyes crossing and my body weakening. The lack of oxygen probably didn't help matters, yet I did not struggle even as my face must have been going blue. Even when my body yearned for a fresh breath I stayed put, swallowing everything that I could. My efforts paid off when I'd successfully swallowed down the entire load, with a couple stray strings of cum sticking to my chin.

"W… Wunderbar…" I croaked out, taking several large gulps of air. That was all I got out before the terrifying realization that we were rapidly plummeting to the ground hit me. He’d fallen asleep in the afterglow. Mid-flight sex was evidently not as good of an idea as it initially seemed. "Soldat, wake up! We're falling, we're going to hit the ground, wake up!"

I shook him by the head while holding tightly onto the rest of his body to avoid having to go through respawn. Although the respawn system was always operational as long as we were within its range, it took longer to come back when we weren't in a battle. It was specifically made to be like that to prevent mercenaries from offing themselves just to get out of an inconvenient situation, as every respawn affects the individual's psyche over time. Sometimes I wonder if the respawn system will push me over the brink of sanity, and then I remember that I'd been pushed over it long ago. At least, according to pretty much everyone I've ever talked to. Except Herr Engineer and Herr Heavy, they understand me.

Just as we were both about to go through respawn, he'd finally woken up and flapped his wings, holding me tightly to his stained chest while turning around to safely land on the ground with his paws. We both collapsed onto our sides, stretching out and popping our joints. That had taken a lot out of us, and I'm not sure who was more tired but I'm willing to bet that would be me.

"Haah… hah… how about we do the actual testing later?" I asked, heavy eyelids close to falling. "I don't think I can even move right now…"

"Yeah." Soldat replied. I still have no idea how it was possible for that beak to smile, but it did. "You were real good, son, maybe even the best."

We ended up dozing off right then and there, out in the open and exposed to the elements. At least his feathered body was warm, tough as those feathers were. As difficult as it was to move, I still managed to press my back against him, lightly hissing from the sting of my wounds but otherwise not minding it, snuggling and falling asleep in his embrace.

It was later at night that we woke up. Soldat was still in his weregriffin form due to the beam from the stationary medigun. I slowly got up, stumbling slightly, and switched it off, watching the animalistic features seem to revert back into his body and be replaced with human features. It took much less time to transform back into his human form than it did to transform into a beastly form, just as had been the case with Scout. I would have to ask Heavy to bring the stationary device back inside for me later. He found his helmet and placed it back upon his head. Soldat never was the type to shy away from nudity, in fact the reason honey is banned from the base is because he once covered his entire naked body in it and went out to battle Grecko-Roman style. I would say that was a terrible day to have eyes, but that is not entirely true.

Anyway, here is the data I gathered from the actual tests that were performed once we made it back to the medical bay. People saw us but surprisingly not many questions beyond if we checked to see if the enemy spy had been lurking around (we did a quick checkup once we woke up, and found nothing):

**Species:** Avian-Felinthropic Panthera Leucocephalus (Lion/Bald Eagle Hybrid/Weregriffin) **(Gott im Himmel, what a mouthful)**

 **Weight:** 96.61 kg/213 lbs (Previously 236 lbs)

 **Height:** 204.2 cm/6.7 ft

 **Wingspan:** 243.84 cm/8 ft

 **Talon Length:** 5.08 cm

 **Hind Claw Length:** 3.81 cm

 **Notable additional abilities:** The subject’s already impressive aerodynamicity is increased greatly, especially thanks to the addition of large, powerful wings that can help reach a flight speed of up to 48.28 km/h or 30 mph.

  
Interestingly enough, the subject actually _lost_ weight rather than gaining it. I am unsure why this has happened, though my theory is that less weight leads to more aerodynamicity and birds tend to not weigh very much. Male bald eagles tend to only weigh around 7-10 pounds while the females are heavier and can be up to 14 pounds. I may not know much about animal biology but I am fond of birds. The bird aspects make up for a majority of the hybrid’s features, but it is still quite strange. I may need to look into Soldat’s case more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also been thinking of potentially adding drawings at the end of each chapter of whatever new thing makes an appearance. In this chapter it would be the new medigun, while in the rest it would be the beastified mercs. That's only a maybe though, drawing is not my strong suit and I don't feel completely confident in it, especially not with lewds. But I could give it a try if you guys would be interested in seeing that. It could help paint an idea of what's going on in the story and I know there is an option to add images in ao3. So yeah, just let me know if I should do that, but don't expect it to be all that good. What I'm saying is that I'm no Picasso and I'm not gonna pretend that I am.


End file.
